To The Advanced and Beyond
by EveryThoughtIsU
Summary: A glorious adaption of the best Sonic Advance game yet, Sonic Advance 3! (This was an early fic of mine! Beware typos!)


''The Green Hill is peaceful today don't you think Rouge?'' Shadow The Hedgehog said to his friend Rouge The Bat as they rested up against a giant flower, she just nodded in response, he and Rouge had began to accept all the simpler things nature had to offer, sunshine, breeze, it was all so restful to Shadow and his female companion but then Eggman silently came along and beamed Shadow up and teleported him to a holding glass in the Doctor's Cyber Track base, Rouge had woke up and saw Eggman ''Oh no! Not you!'' the fearless bat-girl now turned and fled, Rouge turned a corner but Eggman found her, the daring bat went to flee again but Eggman stopped her this time, the famous Rouge The Bat had been captured and was also teleported to a non-glamorous holding glass in Cyber Track.  
  
Omega was performing maintenance on the state of the art computers which were situated in his new base aptly named 'Omega-tropolis' but was disturbed when a certain Doctor broke into his base and went over to capture him, Omega stopped what he was doing and started rapidly shooting his machine gun at Eggman's machine not even putting a scratch on it, Omega leaped out off the way as Eggman charged at hi with his tele-beam on the ready, Omega turned a few corners ''I escaped him.'' the robot said relieved ''Not quite.'' the robot spun around just in time to see the beam heading toward him at a high velocity.  
  
Princess Sally Acorn, a beautiful and respected figure throughout the acorn kingdom, a guard had burst into the throne room shouting ''Princess! Princess! The kingdom is under attack.'' Sally pulled an angry face ''By who?'' Sally asked ''D-D-Doctor Robotnik Miss Sally! Quick we must leave!'' Sally held her right hand out and her trusty mace appeared in a puff of smoke she jumped off the throne, run past the guard and out the door to defend her kingdom, little did she know it was going to be a long time before she saw this kingdom again.  
  
Big and Froggy were sitting on Big's makeshift swamp bed when a certain bad egg appeared to kidnap the purple cat and the green frog ''Froggy, it's Eggman!'' Big grabbed Froggy and run but he slipped over in the stream this was it, he was going to be washed down the stream and die, but just as he was being washed down the waterfall the good Doctor captured them and they went straight to Cyber Track, but like they say ''There are fates worse than death.''.  
  
Emerald Hill, Chaotix Detective Agency, The Chaotix were in their office going over paperwork, boring Mighty was tapping his foot Espio was sleeping up against the locker Charmy was snoozing on their new couch and Vector was examining the paperwork, then the doors burst open, that was usually Charmy's party trick, but he was asleep ''EGGMAN?!?!'' Espio said as he snapped awake before anyone could move a muscle a green light filled the room, everyone had been teleported to Cyber Track.  
  
Eggman had just finished capturing Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Big, Froggy, Princess Sally and the Chaotix and was now working on his ultimate weapon designed to confuse Sonic and his friends when they are astray away from each other, he tinkered with it a bit more ''Okay now animals watch as I use this single Chaos Emerald to tear the Earth into 6 separate pieces, each piece will contain 1 base of operations but Sonic will never make his way to 2nd base unfortunately and certainly not the 6th, this one and certainly not the one on Angel Island.'' Rouge looked horrified ''What are you planning, Doctor?'' the scientist smiled ''Nothing. But it's a fact that hedgehogs cannot travel through time and space.'' Shadow smirked ''I think Sonic and I proved that wrong on ARK.'' Shadow said without even opening one eye ''SILENCE!'' Eggman cried ''It is now time for you to see the Chaos-Controller's capability's.'' Eggman pushed the button, the machine started turning white and then a pure white light spread outwards and enveloped the whole of the Earth and slowly started splitting the globe into split into 6 different pieces ''Ha!'' Eggman danced ''It worked.'' Eggman continued to dance ''Now you rodents will see my second fantastic invention'' Eggman laughed as he hit a switch.  
  
''What was that, huh Tails? That was some shock wave man it was as though the Earth had been ripped apart.'' Sonic looked at his little buddy to receive a confused look from him, he flipped on the TV ''You were right Sonic! The Earth has been ripped apart'' Tails sipped as he spat out the little bit of lemonade he sipped from his glass, no Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla or Knuckles or any of the others either for that matter. Cream and Cheese were probably at her mother, Vanilla's house, Amy was probably at that new theme park what was it? Oh yeah Toy Kingdom and Knuckles? Well he was probably guarding the Master Emerald or exploring as for the others? Well he hardly saw them no more. ''What do you think happened to the other Tails?'' Sonic said to his buddy ''Well Sonic.'' Tails pondered it for a second ''The news at ten 'o clock, with Sylvia Cat, I'm at the News Studio, where the evil genius, Dr. Eggman has us a live broadcast'' The reporter on the TV said before fiddling with a remote and pointing it at a screen until Eggman's face popped up on the screen ''Huh?'' Sonic stared as Eggman began to speak ''I, am Doctor Eggman as so many of you already know, but the real reason for this broadcast is to let the famous hero, Sonic The Hedgehog know to meet me at Route 99! I will be waiting.'' Sonic looked at Tails, he nodded, Porker walked out of the lab ''Where are you two going?'' Sonic grabbed his hand and ran off toward Route 99 where the infamous Doctor Eggman was waiting for them ''To Stop Eggman!'' they shouted as they left.  
  
''It looks as though something useful may have come out of that Gizoid after all eh Rouge?.'' Robotnik smiled as he used the soldering iron in his hands to perfect his invention, Gemel ''Your disgusting Eggman first manipulating the powers of our friend, that you murdered and secondly you make a clone to use against us, ooh if I was out you wouldn't believe how badly I would hurt you!'' Rouge was almost foaming at the mouth ''SILENCE! I'm glad I caught you rodents, I'm just dissapointed I hadn't been able to find Sonic and his gang lately.'' Eggman looked over at a glass container and saw Rouge ''What are you looking at Doctor?'' Rouge said with distaste ''I'm not sure but it is certainly an ugly specimen! HOHOHO!'' Eggman laughed and pointed at the bat girl, she kicked the glass and shouted ''Laugh while you can!'' She sat and closed her eyes ''So Shadow, I'm curious as to what your views on this are.'' Eggman looked at the hedgehog ''Humph.'' Shadow annoyed the doctor by ignoring him ''Fine ultimate life form more like 'the ultimate sourpuss' ha.'' Robotnik stuck his tongue out ''and you Omega?'' Robotnik was having fun making fun of his enemy's/prisoners ''I think you stink!'' Omega retorted ''HA! Well done Omega'' Rouge said ''It must of been that stating the obvious program I installed on you!'' Rouge laughed and pointed, Eggman fumed ''Big, how are you?'' Eggman said gently hoping to get a nice response but instead ''Your a bad egg!'' Big frowned ''Ribbit!'' said Froggy in agreement ''Fine, fine!'' Eggman was red in the face ''Princess?'' Sally said nothing as she just patted her mace in her hand ''Oh and I suppose the Chaotix has trash to say about me as well!'' Eggman sighed when all at the same time all four Chaotix, Espio, Vector, Charmy & Mighty cried at the same time ''SHUT UP!!'' Eggman fell over ''Okay I get the message, I'm leaving already'' he clicked his fingers ''Gemel, come on'' the little black machine whirred to life and floated off behind Eggman ''Time to go in the new and improved Egg Hammer Tank III'' Eggman hopped in and headed for Route 99.  
  
At Route 99 chaos began to reign supreme ''HOHOHO!" Eggman laughed and rolled around in the cockpit after smashing the foundation of a building ''Doctor, I'm bored were are my targets?'' Gemel sighed, he was floating in mid-air with his arms crossed ''Soon Gemel'' Eggman turned on his super-Egg-o-noculars and looked out he saw Sonic and Tails only a few miles away ''very soon.'' Meanwhile. ''Sonic, watch out.'' Another badnik had attacked the blue hedgehog, but missed nonetheless ''Tails, the hi-jump manoeuvre'' Sonic jumped at Tails, who in turn bent down, Sonic clamped his hands on the fox's shoulders and boosted himself into the air, and then landed safely on a platform ''thanks buddy.'' Tails flew up after the hedgehog and they run off ''Sonic, we need to let the others know about this right away!'' Tails frowned ''I know Tails, but until we find them we'll need to hold our own.'' Sonic saw some demolished buildings and...EGGMAN!! ''Gemel hide!'' Gemel flew higher ''Hello hedgehog! How are you?'' Eggman folded his arms ''Not well I hope!'' Eggman pouted ''What's the deal this time egghead?'' Sonic shrugged ''Well the Egg Hammer Tank III is not quite ready yet, so I'll keep you entertained GEMEL!!'' The black robot appeared from nowhere and landed in front of Sonic and Tails ''Gemel take care of them.'' the robot, Gemel punched Sonic across the battle field ''OW!! you pack a punch!'' Sonic picked himself up and headed for Gemel who moved only to earn a tail swipe off Tails which nearly knocked him off the narrow walkway ''Watch your step chump!'' Sonic jumped on him, Gemel flew off the edge but luckily for him, he began to float in mid-air. ''Sonic, you will die!'' the black robot stared coldly. that voice, Sonic thought, reminds me of Emerl, during his pennys worth of thoughts Gemel charged him and knocked him through the air ''KAH!'' Sonic had been caught off guard...again! that's because he is so much like Emerl, Sonic thought, I don't want to hurt it not after what Eggman done to...Emerl, suddenly Sonic remembered that this was not Emerl but some evil clone, suddenly a flame ignited inside of Sonic, he jumped forward in a spin and knocked the 'copy' into the Egg Hammer Tank III damaging the Egg Hammer Tank III and defeating Gemel ''Gemel leave!'' Eggman shouted and Gemel flew off ''I'm waiting Eggman.'' Sonic shouted as the doctor pushed loads of buttons at a high pace ''Well Sonic it looks as though Eggman is getting ready to attack.'' Tails said to the blue hedgehog beside him ''It's looks as though...IT'S TIME to A RUN!!'' Sonic said as he quickly dodged as the Egg-Hammer Tank III's weapon came down on top of them, Eggman grinned ''What's wrong Sonic?'' Eggman smiled as he prepared to slam the hammer down again ''Tails ready?'' Sonic whispered the Egg-Hammer Tank III slammed down again and this time Sonic hit it as Tails flew up ''Tails now!'' Sonic shouted as Tails spun into the cockpit of the Egg-Hammer Tank III ''Damn, you rodents.'' Eggman cursed as he pushed what seemed to be thousnads of button and the Egg-Hammer Tank III continuously slammed down from left to right, from right to left until Sonic ran up and smashed into the cockpit destroying the machine at long last ''Ah!'' Eggman screamed as he evacuated the machine as it exploded ''You'll pay for this!'' and with that Eggman sped off ''Sonic it looks as though Eggman is headed north.'' Sonic nodded ''Let's go.'' Sonic and Tails ran off but suddenly skidded to a halt ''What's wrong Sonic?'' Tails asked ''I don't believe it the world really has been split into 6 different pieces.'' Tails looked bewildered as he looked around ''Sonic, remember when you was racing Sam Speed?'' Tails asked ''Yeah.'' Sonic replied ''Well you flew through the air because you were running so fast.'' Sonic scratched his head ''Yeah.'' Sonic said wondering what this was getting at ''Well, we could you could use that same trick to get us to the other piece of Earth where Eggman is.'' Tails grinned ''But we can't do that here because there were windmills that helped propel me through the air, sorry Tails it was a great idea but.'' Sonic frowned, Tails grinned more ''I could use my propellers to help.'' he pointed to his 'tails' ''That's a great idea.'' Sonic jumped back and started running on the spot, he then run towards Tails at full speed and grabbed him , they flew toward the other planet fragment but were losing altitude quick ''Tails, NOW!'' Sonic shouted, Tails started his Tails up and they started to glide, Tails looked around, they were going so fast everything around them seemed to be a flash of colours ''Wow!'' Tails exclaimed as he looked around ''Quite something, huh?'' Sonic said as he looked at his buddy beside him ''Yeah Sonic, this is so cool.'' Tails said wide-eyed ''We're here.'' Sonic said as they landed on real grass.  
  
They looked around and realized that this place looked a lot like Green Hill Zone, ha the good ol' days when Sonic thought he and his friends were immortal well they were until, his friend Emerl had died, he now realized that Eggman was dangerous, very dangerous ''Okay Tails let's go quickly and find Eggman.'' Sonic said almost worriedly ''What is wrong Sonic?'' Tails went to sit on a rock and motioned for Sonic to sit ''Nothing.'' Sonic said lying, Tails gave him the 'you liar' look Sonic sat down ''Sonic what is wrong?'' Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder ''Emerl...'' Sonic said to Tails ''Eggman...I will never forgive him, he's evil.'' Sonic said with venom in his voice, Tails threw his arms around Sonic as the hedgehog sobbed into Tails' shoulder ''There, don't you feel better?'' Tails said as they got up, Sonic wiped his eyes ''Yeah, thanks Tails'' Sonic smiled ''Now let's stop that Eggman.'' Sonic said as he ran off with new faith, Tails flew above him ''Sonic..'' Tails began ''Isn't that Gemel?'' Sonic looked up and answered his younger friend ''Yeah it is, help Tails.'' Sonic said as he skidded to a halt in front of a wall ''Jump.'' Tails ordered, Sonic obeyed Tails grabbed his hands and flew him above the wall and they reached Gemel ''Ho are ya' doing 'faker'.'' Sonic said with a glare, Gemel ignored him and stretched ''Hey rust bucket, I'm talking to you.'' Sonic said at the rude robot turned on his boosters and charged him Sonic raised a foot and Gemel run right into it ''Stupid robot!'' Sonic scolded but then Sonic noticed he was being pushed back ''Crap!'' Sonic leant forward, this was like tug of war and Sonic was losing ''Incoming.'' Tails dive bombed Gemel releasing Sonic from that impossible tug of war ''Thanks Tails.'' Sonic said as he hi-fived him, Gemel was angry ''Damn you Sonic.'' Gemel jumped into the air and started spinning ''Uh-oh...'' Tails started to worry ''MOVE SONIC, MOVE!!'' Tails shoved Sonic out of the way but unexpectedly Gemel shot a missile out at them, a homing missile ''Damn Tails what are we going to do?'' Sonic said the duo raced around but were unable to shake the missile then suddenly.  
  
-BLAM-  
  
Sonic & Tails looked up and saw Knuckles with his fist stretched out, he smashed the missile and saved them ''Thanks Red!'' Sonic smiled as Knuckles smiled back ''I'm sorry Knuckles but this is our fight, can we finish it?'' Tails asked, Knuckles stepped out of the way ''Be my guest.'' Gemel charged at Sonic ''I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!'' Sonic shouted as he leaped at Gemel and started throwing punchs, kicks, the lot, a lot of moves he remembered using on Emerl ''AH!'' Gemel cried he performed a round house kick which sent Sonic through the air and against a wall, Sonic had been caught off guard again, Gemel then floated up and began his escape ''I will get you Sonic.'' he sparked a bit and escaped with great difficulty ''Well Knuckles what brings you here?'' Sonic said as he sat down ''Well guarding the Master Emerald gets boring after a while so I let Tikal, Chaos and the chao take over for a while so I could do a bit of exploring.'' Knuckles sat down also ''Guys, what about Robotnik?'' Tails said edgy ''Your right...'' Sonic said ''Knucks, wanna tag along?'' Knuckles smiled ''I would love to tag along.'' the trio then run off in the north direction, Gemel arrived to warn Eggman ''Sir, they are on their way.'' Gemel said to his master who was busy working on his Egg-Wheel ''Damn rodents even I can't believe that as persistent as they are that they could travel through space, well anyway I thought as much of them so I'm ready, Gemel proceed to Ocean Base and set things up.'' Gemel saluted ''Yes sir.'' Gemel flew off just as the trio arrived ''Eggman, are you ready for a whooping?'' Tails said as he stared down the doctor ''Ready? For your demise? Sure.'' Eggman pushed a lever and the machine moved forward ''Knuckles we'll handle this, okay?'' Tails asked ''Sure I love to watch a fight.'' Knuckles sat down, Sonic jumped off Tails's shoulders and went high in the air he then curled into a spin and hit the cokpit as it became visible ''AH!'' Eggman shouted ''Rodent take this!'' Eggman pulled the lever back and reversed he rolled around the walls and on the ceiling, he hit Tails who was airborne and he fell unconsious and to the ground, Eggman went full speed ahead and was about to kill Tails, Sonic knew he would never make it in time ''NO!'' Sonic cried but then just as the Egg-Wheel was about to crush Tails, Knuckles grabbed the Egg-Wheel ''Sonic grab Tails quickly, I can't hold on much longer.'' Sonic dashed in grabbed Tails and safely deposited him on the little patch of grass where Knuckles was ''Knucks, I need your help.'' Sonic looked serious ''I'll help, Eggman has gone too far.'' Knuckles readied his fists ''Grab my shoulders.'' Sonic did so, and Knuckles started to climb a wall and Knuckles jumped off and glided across to the empty piece in the wall ''Knucks, what are you doing?'' Knuckles grinned ''You'll like it.'' just then Eggman's machine was at their destination point, his cockpit vulnerable, Knuckles smashed the glass and climbed in, then all chaos reigned supreme as the Egg-Wheel went backwards, forwards jumped around ''AH!'' Eggman cried ''Stop! That hurts.'' Sonic spoke ''I love this idea Knuckles.'' Knuckles answered him ''Thanks, I think it's brilliant as well.'' seconds later the machine started to explode, there was a punch sound and Eggman was sent flying out and he shouted as he flew away ''You'll pay for this!'' Sonic & Knuckles jumped out just before the Egg-Wheel exploded they landed and started panting ''That was fun.'' Sonic grinned ''Tails! We better check on Tails!'' Knuckles run over to Tails followed by Sonic ''Tails? Wake up, please.'' Sonic said as he shook the fox, Tails slowly began to stir ''Sonic? Knuckles?'' Tails got up and shook his head ''What happened to Eggman?'' Tails asked ''We did.'' Knuckles said ''I suppose we had better follow Egg-butt.'' Sonic grinned ''Knuckles, have you any idea we are to get there?'' Tails asked with slumping shoulders ''Yes I do as it goes.'' Sonic folded his arms ''Well?'' Knuckles shot him daggers with his eyes ''See those meteors?'' Knuckles asked ''Yes I do Knuckles.'' Tails answered ''Well we could jump from meteor to meteor and even faster so with Sonic's help.'' Knuckles grinned ''My speed you mean? Sure I'd love to.'' Sonic grabbed their hands and run toward the meteors.  
  
Eggman's Egg-O-Matic landed on his side harshly at the entrance to his so called Ocean Base ''Ouch, damn rodents.'' Eggman straightened his machine out and hovered inside ''Gemel?'' The black robot appeared immediatly ''Hello sir, was you successful?'' Eggman shook his head ''Sorry, well anyway I have finished the work on your Egg-Stomper.'' Eggman grinned ''You are my best invention ever, Gemel.'' the doctor said as he floated off, Yes, Gemel thought, too good to be under you.  
  
Just then Sonic, Tails & Knuckles bounced off the last meteor and were outside the Ocean Base ''That feeling..'' Knuckle started trying to explain it ''is exhilarating to say the least.'' Tails grinned at Knuckles that's what I thought the first time I experienced it, it's amazing isn't it?'' Knuckles face faulted ''Only amazing?'' Sonic grinned ''Speed has it's uses, I got to admit.'' Sonic boasted ''Enough!'' Tails said ''This place is probably booby-trapped so we have to be extra careful, as not to alarm Eggman.'' little did they know that Eggman was watching them using CCTV ''Haha! Alarm me? They would have to be agaents to not alarm me.'' Eggman laughed ''Traps are activated, they will have trouble getting in but I'm sure they will get in, unfortunately.'' Gemel floated in the office ''Sir would you like me to engage them if they get too close?'' Eggman scratched his chin ''No. Let them in.'' Eggman grinned ''They will have me to contend with.'' just then Sonic was worried ''Guys I can't swim.'' Tails sighed ''Don't worry Sonic, we can, we'll be there to help you.'' Knuckles grinned ''Swimming has it's uses, I got to admit.'' Sonic sweat dropped ''Haha! Very funny!'' Sonic said, not impressed with Knuckles's sense of humour ''Cheer up, you have loads of traps, badniks and certain other robots to avoid.'' Sonic smiled ''Great, sounds like fun.'' suddenly a green shark-looking badnik with a sharp nose came up behind Sonic and jabbed him ''AH! Damn, what was that?'' Sonic screamed ''A badnik.'' Tails shouted as he destroyed it with a spin jump ''Dear god, I need to be on guard more.'' Knuckles looked at the struggling hedgehog ''Sonic, are you okay?'' Sonic finally got up ''Yeah, fine thanks.'' they sped off and came across a giant arae filled with water, Sonic's eyes shown terror ''Sonic, calm down.'' Tails said ''Calm down? Calm down? I'm in a area filled with water, I can't swim and you tell me to calm down?'' Sonic started backing away ''Ok Sonic we'll go a different way.'' Knuckles reasoned ''Ok, let's go.'' Sonic started calming down ''Knuckles we can go upwards you know.'' Tails said ''Okay Tails you fly Sonic up and I'll climb my way up...'' Knuckles then jumped up and dug his knuckles into the wall ''well hurry, hurry.'' Knuckles said as he began his ascent, Tails grabbed Sonic's hands and began flying up they stopped at the top the wall where there was what looked like a big, thick grinding cable ''Hey, my speciality.'' Sonic said as he jumped onto the pole and began grinding down but all of a sudden the pole goes upwards ''Whoa! Too much fun.'' Sonic said as he went up and stylishly leaped off, Knuckles grinned, then he noticed a badnik slowly creeping up on Sonic, he grinded down the pole came up jumped over Sonic's head and finsished the badnik with a stylish kick ''Whoa! I didn't notice that badnik, thanks Red.'' just then Tails jumped off of the pole and landed gracefully next to Knuckles ''Are we ready?'' Sonic said tapping his foot ''Sonic, quiet we can't storm a base this big!'' Knuckles shouted ''We have to be a little bit catious Sonic.'' Tails added, yet again CCTV picked up on them ''Careful? The fools don't even realise they are being watched, I know I'll fire a little missile to suprise them hahahaha!'' Eggman then pushed a button and a hole where Sonic, Tails & Knuckles were opened up on the wall, and shot out the trio barely dodged the missle ''Crap.'' Knuckles jumped and clung onto the wall, Sonic and Tails 'started looking around ''Knuckles?'' Sonic asked ''Yes Sonic?'' Knuckles replied ''Is it just me or is this platform sinking?'' Sonic said unerved, Tails answered for him ''Yes it is!'' Tails said as the platform fell and landed on a water slide ''Lucky.'' Knuckles responded ''Not really.'' Sonic said were being washed down towards that giant pool we saw earlier.'' Knuckles smirked ''Don't worry Sonic, We'll float on the water.'' Knuckles said as they splashed their way in and because of the fast current from the waterfall were being washed out fast ''Hey Sonic, there is a shadow.'' Sonic grinned ''Gemel.'' I'll get him this time.'' Sonic jumped out at the shadow and smashed into it, it was a dummy, A TRAP! from the other a robo-hand shot out, captured Sonic and stuck him in a glass tube ''HOHOHO!'' Eggman laughed out the speakers ''Whar will you do without your friend?'' Eggman laughed down the speakers ''Knuckles, Tails, beat the crap out of Eggman.'' Sonic asked, Knuckles nodded, just then boxing gloves appeared on Tails ''Hmm, strange.'' Tails said, Eggman began bellowing again ''Are you ready?'' Eggman fell from the ceiling in his Egg-Stomper causing shock-waves ''Whao!'' Knuckles cried as the shockwaves neared him, Tails grabbed Knuckles' hand's and lifted him up into the air ''How do we attack that?'' Tails asked ''Knuckles thought ''The glass is reinforced, aha! The bottom if we attack that the robot will explode.'' Knuckles grinned and whispered in Tails' ear ''Great I'm up for it!'' Tails said just then Knuckles let go and landed he jumpercutted the cockpit, ineffectually and stuck his claws into and started punching it pathetically making Eggman think his plan had worked, underneath the machine Tails jumped and with with his boxing glove damaged the Egg-stomper ''Damn!'' Eggman cried ''This machine is almost finished'' Eggman started running away in his machine mind you though creating shockwaves ''Tails follow him!'' Knuckles shouted and pointed, Tails grabbed his hands and flew after the Egg-Stomper, they were underneath when Tails llet one hand o under orders and Knuckles punched the machine destroying ''AH!'' Eggman screamed defeated and the machine blew up which blown them away as they were they heard ''You'll pay for this!'' Knuckles crashed into the glass tube smashing the tube and freeing Sonic ''Thanks Red.'' Sonic said as he dusted himself off ''Welcome.'' Knuckles said as he got up ''We might meet up with Amy in Toy Kingdom, Sonic.'' Tails said excitedly ''Yeah great...'' Sonic said with no enthusiasm what so ever ''now let's go!'' Sonic cried as the trio run out the Ocean Base.  
  
Eggman looked around as he was finally teleported to the other side ''Gemel, where are you?'' Eggman wearily asked ''Here sir.'' and Gemel floated out of nowhere ''Well? What is going on with the Egg-In-The-Box?'' Eggman asked as he floated over to the centre of the zone completely passing where Amy, luckily for her sake ''Well, sir it is finished.'' Eggman grinned ''You amaze me Gemel, how do you manage to finish all these machines so fast?'' Eggman said astounded ''I have a knack for it sir.'' Eggman nodded ''It would appear you have.'' Eggman said as he floated away Yes I have, Gemel tThought, and I will use it to improve myself and overthrow Earth.  
  
Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were outside and looking for a way across the gaping hole to the other Earth fragment which seemed a life time away ''Oh! We'll never make it across.'' Knuckles said as he threw his arms up in the air ''Calm down Knuckles!'' Tails said, in response Knuckles spun around and smashed a box revealing a telepad ''Knuckles your a genius, it's a telepad.'' Tails beamed, Sonic scratched his head ''As in a teleporter?'' Sonic said perplexed ''That's right.'' Tails said ''Are we all ready?'' Knuckles asked ''Sonic and I are ready.'' Tails said, they all stepped on the pad and Tails tapped on the keyboard and they vanished.  
  
Amy was sitting down crying she had been made aware that the Earth had split into 6 pieces and was afraid that she would never go home again, she took another bite out of her candy floss, when she saw a flash in the distance she paid the till attendant his 5 rings and run off toward the flash with her candy floss in hand.  
  
The trio landed feeling as though they had been put in a washing machine ''Ooh, my belly...'' Knuckles said clutching his stomach ''it hurts.'' Sonic glared at him ''Face it like a man, Knuckles stop whining.'' Sonic got up walked over to the refreshments stabd and ordered three glasses of fresh water, the trio gulped them down and paid the till attendant the 3 rings they owed him, and then they saw Amy ''Oh Sonikku...'' Amy looked over Sonic ''you look terrible...'' Amy frowned ''Would any of you like some candy floss? I bought a bag full.'' Amy smiled, they returned the smile and declined the offer ''Amy, have you seen Eggman?'' Amy shook her head ''No, why is he here?'' Sonic nodded ''It's lucky we met up before Eggman found you.'' they all agreed ''Well...''Sonic began ''it's time we found Eggman and pasted him.'' Sonic raced off and the others followed close behind.  
  
Eggman was drinking some coffee while he was watching the surveilance cameras, he spluttered his coffee all over one of the screens ''Damn, now there's four rodent's to contend with?'' Eggman slammed his fist on the desk ''Don't worry sir, you always have me to back you up.'' Gemel said ''Your right, I need to calm down...'' Eggman rubbed his chin thoughtfully ''Gemel, take of the the trap controls, I'm going to put some finsihing touchs on the Egg-In-The-Box.'' Eggman walked out the room ''Sure sir, I would love to.'' Gemel began pushing buttons madly setting up traps for the heroic quartet.  
  
Sonic and the others screeched to a halt as they passed the merry-go-round the horse saddle lifted off replaced by laser cannons which begun shooting at our heroes adn heroeine ''Damn.'' Amy grabbed the others and ducked behind some boxes ''Thanks Ames.'' Sonic said as he gave her a thumbs-up, they started walking again and then they were passing the carousel, it spun off its hinges and the run away wheel was heading toward them when Knuckles run forward grabbed it and stopped the wheel spinning ''Amy, you attract bad luck.'' Knuckles teased, they then reached a slide which was harmless, they jumped on it and slid down and jumped off at the end and landed on a passing roller coaster cart, Amy next to Sonic and Knuckles next to Tails, they were enjoying the ride when a certain black robot swooped down, grabbed them and threw them out of the cart and onto the moving building blocks, Gemel landed ''Hello guests, it is good to see you I will engage you a bit here as a starter, the main course is yet to come.'' Gemel threw a punch sending Amy teetering on the edge, so Knuckles leaped over and punched Gemel who was now teetering on the edge ''HA! Not nice? Is it?'' Amy laughed she jumped over and clobbered Gemel with the megaton hammer which was triggered by Knuckles's presense sending Gemel further back, Tails jumped on the robot he was now dangerously close to the edge of the ring, Sonic curled into a spindash and went into the side of Gemel's foot sending him 'overblock' ''You have tricks...'' Gemel said coldly as he hovered back up ''but you will never defeat the Egg-In-The-Box.'' Gemel dissapeared into the distance.  
  
Eggman was relaxing in the cockpit of the Egg-In-The-Box ''Maybe, Gemel won!'' Eggman said optimisticly, he then saw Gemel floating into his vison visibly smoking from severe damage caused by the so-called trouble makers ''Not again!'' Eggman began to headbutt the keyboard before a warning flashed up on the Windows 98 screen ''This program has performed an illegal operation in USER.EXE...'' Eggman punched the screen and it flashed up ''you have succesfully resolved the problem.'' Gemel landed and Eggman grabbed him and pulled him in.  
  
A few minutes later Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy arrived ''A toybox!'' Tails grinned and dived for it before it popped open revealing Eggman's cockpit ''HOHOHO! Hello rodent's, good to see you.'' Eggman waved ''Ha! Eggman, that is your new weapon?'' Sonic burst into laughter and everyone soon followed him in his fits of laughter, Eggman fumed and fired three Egg-Soldiers which attacked Amy ''Help!'' Knuckles destroyed them all ''Dummies! You shouldn't laugh at a genius with an IQ of 300.'' Eggman laughed ''An IQ which is easily matched by an 8-year-old.'' Tails retorted, Eggman turnt bright red and sent out another three Egg-Soldiers which were completely destroyed instantly by Sonic, before he attacked Eggman's cockpit, the cockpit then rolled back inside the machine, a spring propelled it into the air and towards the quartet, Knuckles jumped and caught it but he was pushed back against the edge of the samll platform, he threw it back and Eggman popped out laughing ''Very good, Knuckles and to think the weight factor weren't even turnt on.'' Eggman's cockpit rolled back inside and the Egg-In-The-Box thrown itself at them again but Tails jumped up and smacked it with a hammer, Eggman popped out again, although spazzed up ''Ohhh.'' Eggman's eyes were swirls, Amy jumped with the Megaton hammer and smacked Eggman's cockpit knocking it off the edge causing a huge explosion ''Girl power! Girl power!'' Amy danced on the spot, Sonic sweatdropped ''Amy, you did good but Eggman is escaping scot-free.'' Amy's body covered in flame as did her eyes, she run forward and hammered Eggman's Egg-O-Matic into a gigantic snowy mountain in the distance on another piece of their beloved plant Earth.  
  
''Gemel where are you?'' Eggman asked, Gemel climbed out of the snow ''What are we going to do?'' Gemel scratched his chin ''We have a small base of operations here we can quickly whip up a robot and hope for the best.'' Eggman shrugged ''Fine, that is what I have been basically doing all along.'' Eggman turned to Gemel ''Show me where our base is.'' the Doctor hovered off followed by his scheming black robot assistant, he is trusting me, Gemel thought, there is a thin line between trust and recklessness, this is a situation to be taken advantage of.  
  
Sonic and gang had been hanging around for the last five minutes trying to figure out a way across ''Damn, there must be a way across there has to be.'' Amy scratched her head ''Tails, if anyone can figure this out it is you.'' Sonic pointed at the two-tailed fox almost accusingly ''Sonic! Why does everyone seem to think I'm full of answers?'' Tails asked as though it was a suprise to him ''Because you have an IQ of 300, that seems to make people think your smart funnily enough.'' Knuckles grinned eyes closed ''Step up, step right up! Hey you four, four freeze cannon rides to Twinkle Snow, 16 rings for 4 people, yes I said 16 rings for 4 people.'' the salemans barked, Sonic stepped forward handed him the 16 rings they were all frozen and fired towards the 5th fragment of the planet Earth.  
  
Eggman was in his frozen cold office drinking hot cocoa, when he saw that Amy had landed ''Ah! She has landed where are the rest of them blasted little rodents?'' sure enough they landed next to her instantaneously ''Gemel?'' Eggman called ''Egg-Platform 37 complete.'' Gemel droned, Eggman forwned ''Well do hurry up please.'' Gemel nodded as thoughts of betrayal crossed his mind .  
  
''We're here...'' Amy jumped up and looked at the three heroes before her ''I'm waiting to go!'' Sonic jumped up followed by Knuckles and Tails ''Here we go!'' Sonic gave a thumbs up as a blizzard started ''Damn we'll have to find shelter.'' Knuckles led Sonic, Tails and Amy to shelter in a cave whilst Dr. Eggman watched on ''HOHOHO! They are postponed long enough for me to build the Egg-Platform.'' Eggman laughed, many hours later the storm stopped convieniently just as the Egg-Platform had been finished, and was now raring to go, but instead of gong back outside they were exploring the cave which proved to be more than some cavern ''I don't believe it! This is Eggman's base!'' Amy exclaimed ''What makes you think that Amy?'' Knuckles asked ''That Eggman logo gave it away for me.'' Amy pointed to a sign with an Eggman logo on it ''Yeah, I suppose that does give it away...'' Tails grinned as he studied the sign ''hmm, these are directions, hmm, ah! Central Egg-centre, we'll go there, judging by the name he is most likely to be there.'' Tails pressed the button corresponding to the number of the central Egg-centre, the lift appeared they filed in and were taken to the central Egg-centre, they got out and saw nothing ''Nothing, eh?'' Sonic asked no-one in particular as he looked around the so-called 'central Egg-centre' ''Guys quick! Look!'' Amy called, they all ran over to see a blast-door with Eggman's logo on it ''Knuckles, could you open that?'' Sonic asked ''Nope, that is one heavy door.'' Sonic crossed his arms, Tails got out his laptop and began typing commands into it and suddenly the door opened ''Fantastic Tails!'' Sonic grabbed him ''Thanks Sonic, now let's go!''.  
  
Eggman was relaxing when he noticed a certain four rodents were close to his new machine ''I can't believe they discovered this base.'' Gemel shook his head ''Sir, these rodents would discover your base's even if you hid them in mount kilamanjaro you know, that is just the nature of the annoying little critters I'm afraid.'' Eggman nodded ''Your right, Gemel...'' Eggman began typing commands into his annoying Windows 98 computer and suprisingly it worked without an error and his plan was carried out by the weak computer.  
  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles & Amy were running through the base at high speeds when the doors started closing ''Great!'' Sonic exclaimed ''Just great!'' and then of all times laser beams started shooting out of what seemed to be merely CCTV, Amy jumped up and smashed one, when they noticed a huge blast-door was closing ''Knuckles, grab the blast door!'' Amy barked, Sonic grabbed Knuckles and sped him along, Knuckles grabbed the door, the othersrunthrough followed by Knuckles who finally let go of the door and followed them.  
  
''They are here, master!'' Gemel said as he watched as the quartet entering the central Egg-centre ''Damn! Oh well.'' Eggman shrugged as he walked off toward the Egg-Platform, to conquer Sonic and friends.  
  
The heroic four arrived in what appeared to be a lift of sorts but....without the lift? ''What is that?'' Sonic pointed it was Eggman in a machine connected to the wall and was pushed up through cogs ''It is the Egg-Platform.'' Eggman said, and without much warning it started rising and the platform Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy was on collapsed ''Wha?'' Knuckles began to fall, Amy grabbed him with all her girly strength and jumped up to a platform ''Thanks Amy, I owe ya''' he hugged her briefly and walked to look at Eggman, she blushed momentarily and followed ''Well, rodents I'm suprised you weren't more suprised, HOHOHO! AH!'' a platform dropped on the cockpit, Amy looked mad ''Damn you shut up please!'' Amy put her hands on her hips and Eggman turnt bright red ''SHUT UP!! You pink furball! AH!'' another platform dropped on Eggman's cockpit ''DAMN YOU FOUR! WHAT IS WITH YOU DROPPING PLATFORMS ON ME?!?!?'' Eggman was bright red and his head four times bigger almost breaking the cockpit's glass, then all of a sudden, everyone dropped the platforms on the metal connecting the Egg-Platform to the wall, it snapped and Eggman sweatdropped, and he began falling before the shouting words ''You'll pay for this.'' Amy grinned before shouting ''Yeah we did it!'' Knuckles smiled, he felt fufilled for once, his friends, yeah, 'his' friends and him were having a blast together ''Knuckles, what are you so happy about?'' Tails asked ''I don't know I just feel fufilled for the first in years.'' everyone smiled ''Hey Knucks, wanna get us outta here?'' Knuckles nodded and run through at the wall fists in front and the wall easily fell apart, and as Knuckles led the way the others followed.  
  
''Damn and double damn..'' Eggman punched the accelarate key ''I lost, I can't believe I lost.'' Gemel floated up beside him ''Don't worry sir..'' Gemel patted his back ''we will have our revenge.'' the duo sped off into the distance towards the final fragment of the Earth, where his base, Cyber Track, is, so he could reach the prisoners before that damned Sonic The Hedgehog and his blasted friends.  
  
Knuckles had arrived outside followed by Amy, Sonic & Tails ''Look!'' Tails shouted waving his arms around, Amy looked where he seemd to be pointing ''Tails! That's excellent 4 Egg-O-Matic's, we can use them to reach the 6th fragment of Earth...'' Amy threw her arms around Tails ''you're a genius.'' Amy hopped in 'her' Egg-O-Matic, Knuckles in 'his', Tails also in one of 'his' own, and Sonic grabbed the final one for 'himself', the quartet started the negines and took off toward the Cyber Track.  
  
Eggman had landed in his base and gone into his lab ''Hi, nice to see you again Doctor.'' Rouge said sarcastically, Shadow then woke up ''HA! Doctor Egghead is back!'' Eggman turnt red and shouted at them ''QUIET! LAB RATS!'' he huffed and puffed loudly, the prisoners laughed at his expense ''You are a reject!'' Sally continued to laugh ''Quiet Princess or you'll be terminated now!'' the prisoners quietened, they saw the evil in his eyes, alarms blared and Shadow said ''That is the blue hedgehog, he has come to rescue us, bless him!'' Rouge shouted ''Hear that Eggman? Sonic is going to stop you now and there is nothing you can do!'' Eggman looked shocked she was right ''Sir, don't worry about the hollow words of a thief..'' his words earned a hiss from the 17-year-old Bat ''I have been working on an invention to improve myself so I can take that hedgehog down, it will be ready, later this day.'' Eggman grinned ''What is it?'' Eggman pleaded ''That would spoil the suprise.'' of your sudden defeat, Gemel though, I still can't believe Eggman ain't noticed that I am Metal Sonic in a new ugraded shell, ha! I'm glad that data upload worked.  
  
The heroes and heroine had finally arrived, damn slow machines, alarms blaring ''Eggman, always cautious...'' Sonic said, ''but then again you need to be around moi.'' Amy was walking casually when she noticed a prisoner ship flying over at a virtual slowdown ''Prisoner? Prisoners are being shipped here?'' Amy scratched her head ''This has got to Eggman's big base of operations.'' Knuckles said ''We have to stop it!'' Amy said, Sonic put his hand on her shoulder ''And we will.'' but suddenly explosions began to spread throughout the ship at a high rate, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles & especially Amy looked worried out of there minds the prisoners were going to die weren't they? but then the ship just crashed in a safe sort-of way and the door popped open out stepped....Cream The Rabbit, Cheese The Chao, and Vanilla The Rabbit followed by countless other unidentified prisoners shouting thanks to Cream The Rabbit ''You did good, girlfriend!'' Amy high-fived Cream and they giggled, Sonic just oggled ''How can a 6-year-old Rabbit and a 2-year-old Chao destroy a prisoner ship? ''Hi Ms. Rabbit, Cream, Cheese.'' Tails greeted ''Just call me Vanilla Tails.'' Vanilla said with a warm smile of hers ''Okay Vanilla.'' Tails said as he sheepishly scratched his head, Knuckles stepped up ''Vanilla? Are the computers working?'' Vanilla nodded ''Yes.'' Knuckles looked at Tails and nodded at him, Tails walked inside the ship and came out a few minutes later ''I have a map, of this so-called place, the Cyber Track.'' he held up his laptop with a complex map on it ''Great Tails, you sure are handy to have around.'' Sonic roughed up the hair on his head ''Now we have to find Eggman, this adventure would have been easier if Shadow and the rest were with us.'' Sonic shrugged ''But they have been captured.'' Cream burst out ''Captured?'' Knuckles wanted to confirm this fact ''Yes, captured, Cream is correct about the fact that they are prisoners.'' Vanilla said as she bowed her head ''Damn, well we'll find him and defeat him.'' Sonic said determined ''Yeah, we're with you.'' Cream said, Vanilla looked as though she were in though then, a nod ''Let's go then.'' Knuckles said as he ran off followed by Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese & Vanilla.  
  
''They are aware of your presence in this, Shadow.'' Eggman said ''You fool! I have faith in Sonic, he will rescue us! I know he will, he is my equal that makes him special.'' Rouge nodded ''Just let us out and spare yourself the pain.'' Rouge said and once again, Eggman was tempted to admit she was right, SHE WASN'T, SHE WAS WRONG, SO WRONG!, ''QUIET ROUGE! SHUT UP! NOW!'' Eggman screamed foaming at the mouth Rouge looked scared he had become a madman, she sat quietly scared of this person who had been close to her friend from a year ago, Eggman calmed down and walked into another room and the prisoners started talking ''Rouge, my sensors picked up traces of mental illness.'' Rouge frowned ''Mine too, Omega, mine too.'' Shadow looked on silently.  
  
Sonic and friends had been walking for some time now, god they wanted to rest ''Sonic, this has been a long day ya' know'' Amy yawned ''I know Ames, but we gotta keep going.'' Sonic stretched out and yawned also ''Sonic, stop yawning, we're here now, the heart of the Cyber Track where Eggman is.'' Knuckles looked up, a huge building, amazing, absolutely amazing ''Tails, is it safe to enter?'' Knuckles asked, Tails shrugged ''As safe as it is ever going to get.'' Knuckles nodded toward Sonic and the hedgehog run forward as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
Gemel was floating up and down thinking about when to strike at Eggman and overthrow his so-called master ''Gemel, they are here, hold them off.'' Eggman walked away to prepare his machine for combat ''Fine with me.'' Gemel thought he went off to fight Sonic and his friends, hopefully for the last time.  
  
''It looks as though we're here Sonic.'' Knuckles looked around a giant building filled with state-of-the-art technology, doubly amazing, Knuckles marvelled and started to wander off away from the group ''Knuckles, where are you going?'' Amy called, Knuckles spun around ''Oh, I was away with the fairys I'm coming Amy.'' Knuckles run over and started walking with the group again. until they reached a huge void ''Damn!'' Sonic exclaimed ''I know how we could get across, Sonic'' Vanilla shyly said ''How, Vanilla?'' she pulled out an umbrella ''How is that going to help?'' Sonic asked ''Watch...and learn.'' Vanilla jumped into the air and started grinding on a dangerously thin wire, but she put the umbrella up, she kept her balance, and jumped off at the other side gracefully ''Wow, Vanilla that is absolutely amazing.'' Amy said as she burst into applause, Vanilla bowed and Sonic picked his chin up off the floor ''Not bad, not bad at all.'' Vanilla smiled ''Thanks.'' the rabbit bowed as a robotic arm sneaked up on her ''Vanilla, look out!'' Amy called but too late, the arm grabbed her and pulled her away ''AHH! HELP!'' Sonic jumped up and grinded across followed by the rest of the gang ''We have to save Vanilla.'' Sonic run off followed by the rest of the gang.  
  
''Excellent, we seemed to have caught Vanilla the Rabbit.'' Eggman grinned ''GET OFF!'' Eggman wagged his finger ''I can't do that I have to test the Egg-Cannon.'' Vanilla frowned ''God, don't you learn? Sonic is going to thrash you.'' Eggman clicked his finger and she was placed in a holding glass ''Now those rodents are going to get it.''  
  
Sonic was running at full speed followed by Tails with Knuckles, Amy, Cream & Cheese close behind, they reached a clearing ''Where are you Eggman?'' no answer then ''Right here, Sonic.'' Eggman waved then fired a blue cannon ball, Knuckles jumped in front of Sonic and punched it back in the doctors face it bounced off the cockpit and smashed into a wall collapsing it and burying himself, he shouted a muffled cry of ''You'll pay for this!'' Knuckles and Sonic hi-fived ''Nice shot, egghead!'' Sonic then noticed the holding glasses ''Vanilla, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Big, Sally and the Chaotix?'' Sonic smashed the glasses and the captors climbed out ''Thanks blue hedgehog.'' Sonic grinned ''Thanks Sonic.'' Rouge gave her usual wink and blew the hedgehog a kiss, the rest of the prisoners climbed out ''How ya' doing Sonic?'' a familiar green crocodile asked ''Fine, just fine Vec.'' the rest of the Chaotix just shook the hands of their savior, Big then stumbled over ''Thanks Snic, it was really nice of you to save Froggy and me ya' know.'' Sonic shook his hand ''Your welcome Big.'' Sonic looked at the slightly larger group ''Well what is happening?'' Vector walked up ''Me and the Chaotix are heading home.'' Sonic nodded, ''Okay.'' Big nodded in agreement with Vector ''I will head home to Omegatropolis.'' Sonic nodded ''Me and Shadow are staying with you guys Eggman will pay!'' Sonic looked and noticed Sally ''Sal? Where are you going from here?'' Sally shook her head ''Okay bye bye Sal, you too guys, see ya'.'' Sonic sped off with his little group toward the wreckage ''Good luck Sonic.'' Sally shouted after him.  
  
Sonic and the others arrived at the wreckage to find it cleared Eggman had left ''Ah well the end of another adventure.'' Sonic shrugged, Shadow shook his head ''Eggman told us that he had 7 bases.'' Amy sighed ''Where is he now then?''Rouge tought long and hard ''Angel Island, his final base lies on Angel Island.'' Knuckles growled ''Tikal must be in danger.'' Sonic sped off followed by the rest of the gang, this was the final showdown.  
  
Eggman slumped, he had arrived at his Angel Ilsand base ''I hate this, I thought that pest, Sonic would be finished by now, damn him and his friends!'' Gemel started typing on the computer and some diagrams popped up, the Egg-Spike-Craft II ''No Gemel, I gave up because there is no point, I will lose to the dam, blasted hedgehog again.'' Gemel shook his head ''Don't think like that or you will lose!'' Eggman looked over ''It don't matter how I think I'm a loser!'' Gemel shook his head ''Fine! I'm outta here.'' Eggman spun around ''Where do you think you're going?'' Gemel looked around ''No point in being a pitied dictators robot.'' Eggman grinned ''You are right, no pointmoping, I will eradicate that rodent.'' Eggman run out the room to begin work on the new Egg-Spike-Mobile II.  
  
Sonic was tapping his foot ''What is taking so long Knuckles?'' Knuckles was mediataing contacting the Master Emerald ''I am telling the Master Emerald to bring the island down here so we can hop on Sonic, patience.'' Soinc sighed ''Knuckles, hurry up, patience are for hospitals.'' Knuckles laughed breaking his concentration ''Shut up, Sonic.'' Knuckles said angrily, Amy punched Sonic in the arm ''Ow!'' Amy looked angry ''Shut up or we will be here all day.'' Sonic sighed and walked away, finally Knuckle started to hum intensley ''Hummmmmm...'' Knuckles stopped humming as a familiar island came into view ''It worked.'' Tails beamed and jumped up, Shadow came out of his own meditation and stood up ''Time to go now Rouge.'' the bat smiled and walked up to meet the others Shadow close behind her ''It is time to go, we will finish Eggman, here and now.'' Sonic ordered, as he ran and jumped on to the island followed by Knuckles, Shadow, Tails, Rouge, Vanilla, Cream & Cheese  
  
Eggman sat in his chair and wiped his fore head with a tissue, ''Wow! What a lot of hard work that was!'' Gemel nodded ''Yes sir, you shouldn't over work yourself.'' or you won't have enough energy to squirm when I over throw you, Gemel thought maliciously, oh that day is ever so close, the program is almost perfect, now all I need are the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Sonic and the others were on the island ''Knuckles, do you have any idea where Eggman might be?'' Knuckles nodded ''Yes, he is in the temple of Chaos, I can feel a disturbance there, let's go!'' Knuckles run off followed by Sonic and the others, until they reached an odd looking temple ''Knuckles, why have we stopped?'' Knuckles tensed ''Something is not right around here.'' Gemel jumped out from nowhere and attemted a spin on the smart Knuckles ''Well done, red echidna.'' red echidna, Knuckles thought, only Metal Sonic called me that ''You thought I would be caught off guard by that?'' Gemel waved and dissapeared inside the temple.  
  
SMASH!  
  
Knuckles growled, he was destroying the temple, he charged inside, and the others followed him inside, it was pitch blac, then, the lights come to life and, Eggman was sitting in a upgraded version of the robot that he had fought on the Cosmic Angel, a few years ago ''Hi Eggman.'' Eggman waved ''Hi Sonic, how are you?'' Sonic scratched his head ''Fine, just angry that you thought that you could beat us.'' Eggman laughed ''Well Sonic, as the bad guy, my duty is to stop you, the good guy.'' Sonic grinned and nodded ''Okay Shadow, let's stop him while the other's find the altar.'' Shadow appeared next to Sonic ''Okay blue hedgehog, we have to stop him!'' Eggman started the robot up and went across the chain Sonic jumped over and Shadow clung to the bottom of the chain, Sonic went toward the robot, and Eggman flipped upside down, Shadow then swung his hand to his left side then back to his right ''Chaos Spear!'' 5 yellow bolts came out of Shadow's hands and collided with the robot, destroying it, they walked over and Eggman Egg-O-Matic suddenly popped out ''You'll pay for this!'' Eggman flew away at full speed into the sky toward...''The Emerald Altar, Shadow, we need to get to the Emerald Altar right away!'' Shadow nodded and he and Sonic disspaeared with a dual call of ''Chaos Control.''.  
  
Knuckles, Tikal & Chaos and the rest of them looked in disbelief as the gigantic Egg-Mech stood arched over the Master Emerald and The Chaos Emeralds ready to grab them, Emerl got in the way ''If you want to get to the Master Emerald you will have to get through me, just then Sonic and Shadow appeared ''Hiya Gemel, clone of Emerl.'' Sonic said angrily ready to end this once and for all, Shadow stepped in front of him ''Me and Rouge will handle this 'faker' while you and Knuckles get the Master Emerald, the rest of you stay put.'' Sonic nodded as he and Knuckles and run off to the Emerald Altar to stop Eggman ''So Eggman, you are going to try and steal the Master Emerald again, huh?'' Knuckles asked, Eggman nodded ''Yes, now get out of the way!'' the Egg-Mech, karate-chopped as Sonic & knuckles, dived out of harm's way, they looked in awe and saw a gaping hole, where they had stood ''Wow!'' Sonic pointlessly commented.  
  
Shadow & Rouge where racing around as Gemel shot missiles at them ''You are not the ultimate lifeform, Emerl, I know that much for sure, if you was him, you would not of let me hit you before, you are a fake!'' Gemel threw a kick at Shadow as Rouge threw a kick at him ''Thanks Rouge!'' Rouge winked at him ''Your very welcome!'' Gemel jumped at her ''Don't let your guard down yet Rouge!''.  
  
Sonic & Knuckles continued to avoid the blows that the Egg-Mech was dishing out ''How do we attack, Sonic?'' Sonic jumped on Knuckles' head using it as a spring board and when high enough spun straight into the cockpit, beofre landing away from the fallen Knuckles ''Not bad, Sonic!'' Eggman roared as the Egg-Mech's hand flew toward the Sonic, Knuckles' eyes snapped open and he run in front of Sonic and outstretched his hands stopping the robot from crushing his blue friend ''Knuckles.'' Sonic said touched to his core ''Go Sonic! Don't worry about me, stop Eggman!'' Sonic let a tear fall from his eye, his sorrow turnt to anger as he run up the arm and spun into Eggman's cockpit as Knuckles was finally pushed into the abyss of clouds.  
  
Shadow spun into Gemel as Rouge kicked the beast in the back of the head ''Knuckles!'' Sonic called into the abyss, Rouge got a worried look as she noticed that Gemel was not getting weaker, if not stronger by each attack ''Shadow! Use your continuous Chaos Spear!'' Shadow nodded as he swung his hand to his left side then back this right over and over again each time firing 5 yellow bolts at the withstanding robot, until eventually the ground all around him cracked and sent him into the abyss ''Shadow! Rouge! I will return with a vengeance! You wait!'' he called as he plummeted down through the clouds.  
  
''How could you, Eggman?'' Sonic advacnced on him, angrily, Eggman was scared of his madness, Eggman began shooting cannon balls at him all of which Sonic reflected with a spin attack, before he finished the Egg-Mech with one Earth-shattering blow to the cockpit.  
  
BAKAROOOOM!  
  
The Egg-Mech spontaneously combusted and fell into the abyss ''And good riddance!'' Shadow and Rouge ran up to him ''You won! Hey! Where is that echidna?'' Sonic shook his head ''You mean...'' Sonic nodded, Rouge teared up as the rest off them came running up ''Well done Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and...Knuckles?'' Rouge burst into tears ''He's gone!'' Shadow said as unemotionally as he could, but even his voice started to crack  
  
Elsewhere in the shrine area, a black hand clasped onto the side of a ledge.  
  
''That is an excellent idea, Sonic, Knuckles would have liked it!'' Tikal said positively a tear rolling down her cheek ''Okay I will take these then! After we do one more thing'' Sonic and Shadow stepped up and stood next to the Master Emerald they tensed their arms at their sides and concentrated and the Master Emerald began to glow ''CHAOS CONTROL!'' they both shouted and a giant white light shot out and engulfed the Earth.  
  
The citizens of Earth rejoiced as thy opened their eyes and saw that their beloved Earth was back in one piece again ''Thanks go to our one true hero, Sonic the Hedgehog!'' one human shouted.  
  
Sonic and Shadow smiled at the newly rejoined Earth ''Now Tikal, we will take the Chaos Emeralds and hide them on Earth, okay?'' Tikal nodded ''Yes, go ahead.'' Sonic grabbed the 7 Chaos Emeralds and walked away from the shrine casually and took one final look back ''Au Revoir, Knuckles the Echidna.'' Sonic continued his walk before a familiar black robot snuck up on him and attacked him forcing him to drop the Chaos Emeralds ''AH! Damn!'' Gemel grabbed all the Chaos Emeralds at record speed and started to float, Eggman who orchestrated this all, laughed ''HAHA! Yes Gemel! Show that hedgehog!'' Sonic growled at him, he would sort him out later, Sonic looked on helplessly as Gemel was absorbed in a shaft of whire light until...he had transformed.  
  
Another hand had clasped the side ready to pull itself up.  
  
A big disc-shaped black robot with one blue eye on each side and two long chain like arms with claws at the tip ''My new name is Gemilia and I will annihilate you all!'' he turned around and grabbed Dr. Eggman's craft with the doctor himself inside and threw him toward Sonic, the machine would kill Sonic, if it collided but a fist deflected the Egg-O-Matic out of the way, Sonic stood opened mouthed ''Knuckles, you are back!'' a badly injured Knuckles mustered up a smile ''Of course, did you think, I would miss out on all the fun?'' Sonic smiled ''Thanks Red, on both accounts.'' Knuckles just smiled, Sonic jumped at the robot as he noticed the Chaos Emeralds where falling toward Earth ''Oh well, that solves that, time for...business?'' he noticed that Gemelia had disapeared ''What?'' Amy stepped up ''Sonic, I think that Gemilia is going to destroy time and space, he just Chaos Controlled into the heart of the time stream.'' Sonic took on a look of horror as Eggman floated off of the ground ''Sonic, we have to stop him!'' Sonic run at him and spun his craft knocking it to the ground again ''Listen carefully, 'we' don't have to do nothing!'' Eggman floated up and headed toward him again ''Sonic, listen, I know I stepped the mark, but this is for the people of Earth, I wanted to be their dictator them, I never wanted to destroy them!'' Sonic spun into the craft again and it was about to fly over the edge, when Knuckles grabbed it and threw it back onto the ground ''Sonic! Don't let your rage cloud your judgement! This is about Earth now!'' Sonic looked at Knuckles thoughtfully then nodded ''But it will take more than me and Eggman to stop him!'' Shadow walked over and stood by him, they concentrated and the Master Emerald shot a beam of Chaos energy toward them, where Sonic and Shadow once stood, now stood Super Sonic and Super Shadow, they were about to take off when Tikal stopped them ''Sonic, Shadow! You are not strong enough to defeat Gemilia, yet.'' they looked at Tikal and floated down to stand next to her ''I will perform a fusion spell.'' Tikal raised her staff high into the air.  
  
Tikal started to chant and Sonic and Shadow was surrounded by a blinding light, then two became one.  
  
Amy and Rouge looked horrified and confused at the same time, as they saw this bright white hedgehog before them replaced by Sonic and Shadow ''Sonic?'' Amy asked ''Shadow?'' Rouge also asked unsure who this was ''Just call me Nazo!'' the white hedgehog was enveloped by a white flame, he dashed off followed by Dr. Eggman in his Egg-O-Matic, the white hedgehog yelled ''CHAOS CONTROL!'' Nazo grabbed a hold of Dr. Eggman's craft and dragged him inside the time continuum with him ''What are we going to do now, Eggman?'' Eggman start rapidly typing away and some diagrams and plans popped up on the screen ''I thought Gemel might betray me, so I plotted against him, here, I stole a few of his plans so I know his weaknesses in his new form.'' Nazo smirked ''You are still the sneaky egg, we have always known.'' Eggman's machine transformed and a drill appeared on the front ''I should have used this on you, you know it is magnificent, the Egg-Drill, it can drill straight through diamonds, it is that strong.'' Eggman showed the diagrams to Nazo ''With this drill I should be able to pry the protective safe doors off of Gemilia's battery, then you smash it okay?'' Nazo nodded ''Hey! Here he is.'' Gemilia came into view ''Hello Eggman and who are you?'' Nazon powered uo to scare him ''Just call em Nazo.'' Gemilia grabbed Nazo with his arms and closed the claw ''AH! Eggman! Help us!'' Eggman looked helpless ''Ready?'' Eggman warned, Nazo nodded ''Go!'' Eggman driven straight into the safe doors and eventually they opened, Nazo yelled the familiar ''Chaos Control!'' ahgain and was out side of Gemilia's claws, he delivered a kick to the battery ''Damn you Eggman! You suspected this, all along didn't you?'' Eggman nodded ''After Metal Sonic, I am always aware of threats, I am not stupid you know!'' Gemilia laughed ''I under estimated you then!'' Gemilia punched Eggman with a claw ''Damn! He is strong!!'' Eggman started a machine gun to distract him, Gemilia's claws started rotating as fast as 12,000 revolutions a second, drawing in a load of tiny energy particles and creating an extremely powerful white colored beam that could destroy even Nazo and it was heading for Dr. Eggman, Nazo pushed him out of the way in time and then barged Gemilia ''OW! Stupid critter, I will destroy you!'' and so the battle continued.  
  
Knuckles and the rest were worried, there was no way of knowing if anything had happened to them or not, the portal had closed ''I hope they are okay!'' Amy said quietly.  
  
Nazo and Dr. Eggman had the upper hand before Gemilia punched the side of Eggman's Egg-O-Matic ''Damn, this contraption was almost wiped out by that strike! We have to stop him now!'' Nazo kicked Gemilia in his left side, and then his right back and forth, while Eggman readied his drill, Eggman charged at Gemilia and tore the safe doors open, Nazo charged at the battery taking Eggman out accidentally in the progress and upon collision triggered a huge chemical reaction which caused Gemilia to burst into flames ''Sorry Eggman!'' Nazo powered up to his fullest and shouted for the final time ''CHAOS CONTROL!'' closing this contiuum and transporting its inhabitants into the real world again.  
  
Nazo was no more as Super Sonic and Super Shadow descended onto Angel Island and the gang met up with them ''Where is Eggman?'' Knuckles asked Sonic ''We accidentally destroyed his Egg-O-Matic!'' Knuckles was wide-eyed ''Wow, you two must of been very powerful to accidentally destroy Eggman!'' the gang looked around as they saw Eggman's craft crashing and heard an angudihed cry of ''You'll pay for this!'' And things were finally back to normal.  
  
THE END  
  
Epilogue ----------------------  
  
Cream the Rabbit and her mum walked out onto the beach, and saw that a familiar black robot had washed up on shore ''Mumma, look it is Gemel!'' Vanilla looked confused, how could anything survive that? Vanilla picked it up and took it to Tails' house nearby ''Tails, could you repair him?'' Tails looked stunned momentarily and then nodded, he set to work imeadiately, using soldering irons lasers, the lot, and finally the black robot was repaired but with a difference, instead of Metal Sonic's memory data, he had Emerl's ''Cream, he is repaired, say hello to Emerl again!'' Cream looked stunned ''That ain't Emerl.'' Tails nodded ''Yes it is, I altered his data to make him use Emerl's, making him Emerl.'' Cream run and hugged him ''Emerl, you are back! Come have tea!'' Cream run over to a table followed by 'Emerl' as Vanilla brought the teas out and he sat down to enjoy himself, until the next time Eggman returned. 


End file.
